The implement as conceived herein in its several forms is designed to help people slow down their eating time and thus control their diet by making the person partake of food at sufficiently spaced intervals timed to give the digestive juices time to work in the stomach and, in doing so, afford the stomach the opportunity to signal the brain that the stomach is full. The overeater simply overloads his stomach before his inbuilt warning system tells him that he has eaten too much.